Cuando se acaba la oscuridad
by the most important word
Summary: Kyle Hyde despues de los acontecimientos vividos en Hotel Dusk, deja a alguien muy importante para él y tambien deja abarcado a todo lo que le tenía obsesionado para vivir de nuevo junto a la persona que ama. Pareja: Kyle/Loie. Advertencua: Spoilers leves


**Pareja: Kyle/Loie.**

**Comentarios: Mi primer fic de Hotel Dusk. Espero que os guste.**

**Advertencias: Contiene Slash y un poco de Spoilers.**

**Se desarrolla..: Después de los acontecimientos en Hotel Dusk y antes de Last Window.**

**Cuando se acaba la oscuridad.**

Pov. Kyle Hyde.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

Después de todos los acontecimientos de Hotel Dusk volví a los angeles a mi apartamento en Cape West.

Dejé el abrigo en el sofa donde siempre descansaba. Me tumbé en el sofa y suspiré.

Tanto había cambiado en mi vida.

Desde que descubrí aquella carta escrita por Bradley me izo pensar en mi vida. No tendría que estar obsesionado por lo que pasó y podría avanzar en mi vida. Había estado encallado por tantos años.

Coji una botella de Borboun. Oh..mi delicioso Borboun. Me eché un poco en un baso con hielo y comenzé a beber.

Mila después de irnos del Hotel le dije que la llevaría a vivir con Rachel mientras ella pensaba en que hacer con su vida. Ya que, mi apartamento solo tenía una cama y la pobre chica estaría incomoda. Rachel era una mujer y además tenía otra cama, para los invitados.

Se que ella y Rachel se harán buenas amigas.

Antes de irme del hotel Loie me dio esta botella, la verdad es que tiene un sabor embriagador. Suspiró ojala pudiera volver a verlo.

Tanto entre nosotros había pasado en el hotel.

_Flashback._

_-"Loie.." Decía yo suspirando. No podemos._

_-"¿Por qué?" Decía él llorando. "Yo..te quiero Hyde."_

Fin del Flashback.

Loie y yo nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, ya que, los dos nos conocíamos de antes. Pero surgió algo entre nosotros. Algo mucho más fuerte. Lo amaba, pero tenía miedo de perderlo. De que alguien un día nos amenazará con una pistola y nos matará.

Nadie haría nada para salvarnos, moriríamos en la calle. Esta sociedad es así.

No quiero que sufra, aunque se que vamos a sufrir, ya que, no puedo vivir sin esa idiota sonrisa.

Me lleno otro vaso, la verdad es que estoy bebiendo demasiado, pero es me hace centrar en cosas que antes no pensaba.

En que hacer con mi vida.

Alguien picó en la puerta, supongo que sería el pesado de Tony, un músico que vive en la puerta del frente.

Pero cuando abro no era él.

-"Kyle." Dijo Loie serio.

-"Loie..¿Qué.." Decía pero no pude responder.

Sus labios chocaban con los míos.

-"He dejado el trabajo de Hotel Dusk. No podía aguantar más a Dunning y bueno.. no podía vivir así Kyle. No podemos vivir así." Dijo él mirándome triste.

Me quedé pensativo y lo miré.

¿Qué perdía? Solamente ganaba.

-"Yo tampoco Loie." Dije sonriendo.

Abrí la puerta y le ayudé con su equipaje.

-"Veo que ya antes sabías que te dejaría." Decía yo riendo.

-"Claro que lo sabía, Kyle." Decía Loie eufórico. "El gran Denonno lo sabe todo."

-"Gran Denonno.." Decía yo burlándome de él.

-"Umph." Gruñía. "Gran Kyle Hyde.."

Nos miramos serios y empezamos a reír.

Ya era de noche así que pedí unas pizzas y abrazados cenábamos mirando la tele.

Creo que me voy a acostumbrar a estar con él para siempre.

Al acabar la pelicula, nos acostamos en la cama, nos comenzamos a besar a acariciar..sentimientos retenidos comienzan a salir a la luz.

Al entregarnos completamente y acabar agotados nos dormimos abrazados aunque yo no podía dormir mucho, ya que, solo podía contemplar como dormía él. Era tan hermoso..

Miré mi despertador. Ya era la hora de la llegada al amanecer.

Comencé a mirar a través de la ventana, había pillado la costumbre que tenía siempre mi madre. Miraba la esperada de la puesta del sol. Entonces noté que unos brazos me abrazaban por detrás, Loie que tapándose con las sabanas se puso al lado mío, mirando el cielo.

-"¿Qué haces?" Decía él soñoliento. "Es muy temprano."

-"Espero el amanecer. Mi madre y yo después de morir mi padre la contemplábamos." Murmuraba yo.

Él asintió y abrazados contemplamos el amanecer. Todo era un silencio cómodo, tranquilo, se sentía muy bien.

Desde que disparé a mi compañero Bradley todo había sido oscuridad para mí.

Pero con aquella carta y Loie a mi lado el amanecer vuelve a mí.

Vemos el amanecer y mientras el sol sale ansioso, nosotros compartimos un beso.

Era un nuevo día, era un nuevo amanecer.

Ya no habría oscuridad.

**Fin.**


End file.
